


Another Dream

by SoulOfStars



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: “Well, there are trees in Cabeswater. Perhaps there are also seeds.”Just some moments with Adam and Ronan.





	Another Dream

“Dreamer,” they called him. “Greywaren,” they said. Both titles, both with different weights and expectations. Both ties to his past and a way to pave the path towards a fantastical future.

~~~~~

Adam took his hand and pressed it to his lips.  
“We’ll find a way to make this work.”

~~~~~

A dream outside of Cabeswater was nearly unimaginable, but Ronan had been dreaming—had been looking for a way to make a dream. He was close, he knew it. Just a little more.

~~~~~

Adam, Magician, dreamed of leaves and the scent of petrichor and towering trees. It lingered in the back of his mind like fog lingers in the mountains that shelter Henrietta.

“Instead of re-making,” Adam said slowly, idly tapping a pencil against looseleaf. Doodles covered it almost entirely, except in the first few lines where three half-hearted attempts at bullet points stood out in bold. “Why not relocate?” Ronan paused in his thorough, gleeful demolishing of their summer homework. 

“Relocate?” 

“Well, there are trees in Cabeswater. Perhaps there are also seeds.”

~~~~~

_Gansey didn’t believe in coincidences._

~~~~~

They both dreamed of Cabeswater that night. It might have been a coincidence, except that it couldn’t possibly have been.

“Coincidence,” Adam said, eyebrows raised meaningfully. Ronan shook his head distractedly, eyes scanning the gaps in the trees, looking for—someone. The leaves whispered something too quiet for either to catch, then the trees began parting. Slowly at first, then all at once, they leaned away from each other to expose a path through the timeless forest. 

“Well.” Ronan said, eyeing the roots that were innocently lining the path as if they hadn’t been tangled beyond hope just a moment before. A stray breeze, smelling of moss and leaves, urged them forwards. “Onwards, Parrish.” 

The path led them to a place only a few yards away from the clearing with the dreaming tree in it. A hole so deep that it swallowed light beckoned to them. 

They woke up.

~~~~~

They were both in the car the next morning by some unspoken agreement. Humming something under his breath, Ronan reached over and turned on the radio.

“Squash ONE-” 

“Damnit, Ronan-” 

Ronan was laughing, and Adam was rolling his eyes, but there was a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

~~~~~

When they reached Cabeswater, the trees rustled to greet them.

“Greywaren,” they said, leaves shaking in a phantom wind. “Magician,” they whispered. They blinked and the path was there once more, branches interwoven above them to form an archway of leaves. There was a stillness in the forest that Adam found discomfiting. He concentrated and- 

A bird burst into song just beyond the trees around them, the low hum of insects barely perceptible to Adam through his right ear. Ronan cocked his head, frowning. Then, in a sudden movement that startled Adam, he slapped his hand against the back of his neck. 

“Magical mosquitoes,” he said dryly. “Fantastic.” Adam shrugged, unrepentant. 

“The silence was odd.” Ronan rolled his eyes, then gestured towards the path and bowed dramatically. 

“Well,” Ronan said, mimicking his words in-dream with the corners of his lips quirked upwards. “Onwards, Parrish.” 

At the end of the path, a steep descent into darkness presented itself to them in the dappled sunlight of the forest. Ronan clicked on their flashlight, gave Adam a half-grin, then slid down the slope, arms up like he was on a rollercoaster. 

“Woooooo!”

~~~~~

It was a little like hiking, Adam reflected. With Ronan at his side to make light of the fathomless darkness, the lack of sunlight didn’t really bother him.

“Hey, Parrish, come look at this,” Ronan called, staring at something on the wall. Adam approached him. 

“What?” He followed Ronan’s gaze. On the wall, someone had traced a distinctly phallic shape. “For fuck’s sake, Ronan-” 

His laugh was like a dream come true.

~~~~~

The sound of water dripping echoed throughout the space. In the center of the moss-lined cavern was a single sapling. It was utterly devoid of any flashy lights or interesting characteristics, yet Adam felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

“How anticlimactic,” Ronan said dryly. Adam rolled his eyes, but kept his full attention on the sapling. He stepped up to it, considering the best way to pick it up. Between one blink and the next, it had been uprooted and was in a small sunbaked pot. He picked it up, cradling it in his arms, and turned around. One of the leaves brushed his face. 

“Gratias tibi ago,” the sapling whispered, leaves swaying. Adam locked eyes with Ronan. 

“To the Barns?”

~~~~~

The car ride to the Barns was filled with songs like a living heartbeat, bass breaking Adam down to his very foundations. He was a little worried about taking the sapling out of Cabeswater, but it did little more than sigh as they emerged from the forest. It even seemed invigorated by the music.

~~~~~

Ronan passed a shovel to him, and they set about digging a big enough hole for the sapling not far from the house. Its leaves rustled quietly every now and again, and when they finally settled it into the hole, it wiggled a little, then seemed to stretch, roots squirming a little, before stilling again.

“There you go, small one,” Ronan said quietly to the sapling. He then carried a watering can over to it and drenched its roots. The plant sighed again, this time in contentment as it soaked up the water. 

“What now?” Adam asked, watching the now-motionless sapling. 

“I guess we wait.”

~~~~~

_“Salve, salve,” the trees whispered. “Salve, Greywaren.”_

~~~~~

Ronan walked between the trees that already dotted the field, hand in hand with Adam. The forest was young, but whatever magic Cabeswater was made of seemed to be good for growth. The trees were small, leaves spring-green and young, always growing towards the stars.

“I feel like we should name it something,” Adam told him, stroking the leaves of a nearby tree. Ronan listened for a moment, caught in the murmurs of the ever-growing forest. 

“Yerazh,” he said. Adam looked at him, eyes like the ocean that Ronan constantly found himself diving into. Around them, the sound of rustling leaves came, then words. 

“Yerazh, Yerazh, Yerazh,” the trees said, leaves dancing without wind. 

And the cows woke up.


End file.
